The present invention relates to an electric thermo pot that provides hot water with good taste.
Some of electric thermo pots (hereinafter simply referred to as pot) have been provided with a fluororesin layer as the inner coating of vessel. The inner coating layer is aimed mainly for keeping pot vessel free from fur or the like contamination. Such inner coating layer sometimes ill-affects taste of the liquid kept in the vessel, to a deteriorated flavor of beverages prepared using the liquid. In some of pots recently introduced to the market, the deterioration in the taste caused by the layer has been alleviated to be within a certain acceptable level through an optimized combination of the layer materials and optimized processing conditions for forming the inner coating layer.
However, even such newly introduced pots are not provided with a function of improving taste, or quality, of liquid kept therein.
The present invention addresses the above-described problems, and aims to provide pots with a positive function of improving taste, or quality, of water, hot water, beverage or the like liquids kept in the pot.
A pot in accordance with the present invention is provided with a coating layer formed of material containing powdered charcoal on the inner surface of the vessel for keeping liquid. When the pot is used, quality of the liquid improves in itself. Reason why the liquid improves in its quality is not definitely specified yet; however, it has been empirically confirmed through comparative tasting conducted with Japanese teas and other beverages.
Presumed reasons include; that the infrared ray radiated from the charcoal powder contained in the coated layer improves the water quality as is generally believed, that a very small amount of certain elements dissolving out of the charcoal powder is effective to improve the quality, and that the absorption property pertinent to the powdered charcoal provides a good influence to the quality.